


Time Passes As You Sleep

by stalestream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalestream/pseuds/stalestream
Summary: Tommy has a dream. A dream unlike the rest he has had. A dream of the future for his country, his friends, himself. Although it seemed real. Too real.
Kudos: 8





	Time Passes As You Sleep

To start this, DO NOT SHIP MINORS, now i say that because this story revolves around Tommy or more known as Tommyinnit the Minecraft Youtuber.

This is not a shipping story its a summary of the smp in my words.

This story is a Minecraft Au, the characters live in minecraft having three lines on their wrists signifying how many lives they have.

A quick summary, the story begins before/during the election and is basically a summary of the smp events.

Ending number one, the story will end when Tommy loses his last cannon death and he wakes up during the duel.

Ending number two, it will end with Tommy being woken up from the dream he had and living his life till the election.

This story will be posted the beginning of July.

Cheers!


End file.
